Rwby: The Heiress and the Ice knight
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Au. What if Weiss had a friend would it show her things she hadn't been able to see before? Find out now! Rated M for violence, profanity, and Death. Also dialogue will be changed to suit the story Sorry! On hold For Summer story.
1. A casal chat

**Summary/disclaimer: Sup guys, lighting wolf here back for another story. This one is About every ones favorite Ice queen: Weiss! Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

Weiss sighed as the transport from Atlas began to take her towards Vale, towards beacon. The girl looked and saw her father's company, as white and pristine as ever. The girl shook her head upon knowing how bad her father was behind closed doors. The heiress was shaken from her thoughts as a boy, 17 as was she entered. The boys white over coat and jacket along with his glasses that covered his eyes didn't at all bother her. The boy also had white finger less gloves and black hair, unlike her snow-white hair. The boy walked in, his saber on his back the only thing making noise. The boy looked over at Weiss as she composed herself enough to speak.

"Silber, I didn't know you were coming…. It's good to see you again." The boy smiled and pulled his glasses off his face, their shades fading as the Technology in them turned them off. The boy turned his head to Weiss, his crimson eyes meeting her icy blue ones.

"Yeah and father didn't tell me you would be here Weiss. But as heirs we don't seem to have much freedom in what **WE** want now do we." Weiss nodded, Silber was the heir to the Titan company. Which made things like military grade steels and irons along with refined titanium. Weiss knew her father only liked the boy because if he and Weiss married it would help her company.

Not that Weiss didn't like the boy, she had known him since birth and he didn't flirt too much, attempt to overstep his boundaries and was courteous to her. Weiss knew Silber was not one to agree with her father nor his own. Weiss attempted to make small chat.

"So how goes your training? It's been a while since you used Erfrierung in battle." Silber looked at the saber/ rifle on his back. He had been adding more weapon forms to the weapon but he thought it was nice that the girl noticed the weapon any way.

"Yeah it has been a while. I'm finally learning how to use it in conjunction with my speed. But that's not what your trying to ask about is it? I'm fine, Weiss, our fathers may be controlling us in Atlas but they won't be controlling us all the time, we will be free here. I just pray you happen to remember to treat people the same as you would in Atlas. You have to remember now everyone is as well…. Like us." Weiss nodded as the duo stared out the window for a while before they were interrupted by a knock at the cabin door.

"Ms. Schnee. Mr. Feuer. We have arrived at the destination; your transport will take you to the station where you will be taken to Beacon." Weiss and Silber shared a look as they nodded and walked out.

Author notes.

 **Ok I'm sorry if this isn't the best first chapter. I was unsure how to open this story and I tried my best. A few things before I close the chapter.**

 **Feuer is Germain for fire**. **I wanted to make something of a difference in the two since Weiss's last name means snow.**

 **I will be updating this story on Wednesdays. Meaning next two chapters will be then.**

 **All chapters will be 500 words until I find time to make them longer. Sorry guys! Anyway, until then lighting wolf out!**


	2. Cold shoulder greeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heiress and the Snow Knight. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"Hmm, I didn't think the school would be like this. Atlas is really different than this, I hope this School doesn't react to us differently." Silber said as he and Weiss walked through the courtyard of Beacon. The heir looked around as butlers carried their belongings. The boy was interrupted as he heard someone trip over the suitcases and turned to see a small girl there. Before Silber could move to assist her, Weiss began to yell at her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! That luggage belongs me and Silber! Do you even know how much dangerous that was!? Why did they let a girl as young as you into this school!?" Silber moved to block the heiress and pull her off the girl.

"Excuse her, she has some problems with things like her social ranking. I'm- "The heir was cut off by a black-haired girl. Silber's White tinted glasses scanned the girl and the boy knew she was a Faunus.

"Weiss Schnee and Silber Feuer heir and heiress to their companies. The Schnee dust company and the Titan dust and weapons Inc. they supply enough material to keep the them rich and fully stocked." Silber spoke up as Weiss nodded.

"And I'm going to guess your next words. And home to questionable business partners and rumor to have unpaid labors, right?" The girl nodded and Silber blocked Weiss once more as she became angered.

"I can assure…. Miss Belladonna, I am nothing like my scumbag father. He only cares about money and plans to have me marry Weiss here for more power and influence. I care about Weiss more than her influence. She has been my friend since childhood, I do plan on exposing the corruption and handling his Faunus workers more fairly. So please don't stereotype us both. We are nothing like our families." Silber said as he pulled a still annoyed but blushing Weiss along with him as the servants pulled their luggage with them.

"Weiss relax, I know that what she said bothers you. Don't let it get to your head ok?" Silber said as the duo talked at night. Weiss nodded as she looked at the heir. The boy wore a long sleeve shirt with half of it atlas white and the other Titan company Red and matching pajama pants. The boy looked at Weiss in her blueish sleeping gown. The girl blushed but was pulled from her thoughts when she saw the girl from before along with her sister. Before Silber could stop the girl, she was already moving to confront the duo. Silber turned his head as he noticed one of the boy's from before and his glasses showed the boy's name.

"Hello I'm Silber, heir to the Titan Dust and weapons company." The boy nodded and spoke.

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc." Before either of them could speak the room was plunged into darkness.

"Fudge."

Author notes

 **I apogize for the lack of action but I only thought I would be able to do this chapter through dialogue. I will be making 3 other chapters this week. Anyway, if it's bad, I want to be told. If it's good enjoy it! Until later, Lighting wolf out!**


	3. Bhilling Showdown

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heiress and the Snow Knight. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Silber watched and shook his head as Jaune attempted to and failed to flirt with Weiss. He also watched Pyrrha as he knew the celebrities' name. Silber could easily tell of the girl's attraction to Jaune and realized the boy was too dense to see it. He was pulled from his thoughts by the loudspeaker. Silber readied Erfrierung and placed the Saber/ rifle on his back before walking out with Weiss.

"The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the entire school year." Silber could only grin as he understood and a second later he was launched into the air and falling towards the forest below. The heir made note of Weiss's decent and used his semblance. His blood red eyes became colder as a ramp of ice followed him, Saber slid into the forest and unlatched Erfrierung. The boy took off a minute later only to screech to a halt at the predicament. Weiss and Ruby had both entered the clearing and all three teens started into each other's eyes.

"Guess this makes us a trio." Silber said as he smiled just as growling appeared. The teens stepped into a circle as she unlatched Myrtenaster from her waist. Silber slashed a Beowolf in half before turning and transforming the saber into its rifle form. The weapon resembled a German assault rifle but with a white finish, a blue scope, a longer magazine and the Titan and Schnee symbols on the gun.

Silber aimed down the sights on the gun before opening fire in a small burst, Beowolf after Beowolf went down as Ruby cut through the Grimm like butter. Weiss stabbed a Beowolf before turning to slice one in half and then twirling as a ring of fire dust incinerated the rest of the Grimms, making the girl look like a graceful but fatal ballerina.

Silber dropped the magazine from his gun and reloaded the gun before putting the gun on his back and turning to Weiss.

"Even I got to admit she kicks butt, Princess, she has potential." Weiss said nothing as the boy followed his friend and a smiling Ruby followed.

"Did you really need to yell at her for the accident during that one skirmish, Weiss?" Silber asked as the heir looked at his annoyed friend, his crimson eyes burrowing into her crystal blue ones. The girl was forced to blush as Ruby sliced a tree in the background in anger.

"Yes she has shown no lack of any skill, Silber. How she even got accepted into the school is beyond me. It baffles me that was let in when we both know she isn't worthy." Silber said nothing but shook his head as he walked ahead.

"Damn my emotions and hormones, I blush like a childish school girl when he barely looks at me. Do I love Silber?" Weiss thought to herself.

Author notes

 **Ok two chapters left to go for this week. Those chapters will hopefully be up tomorrow; I also plan on making a Blake story on Saturday if I can. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	4. teamwork

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of Heiress and the Ice knight. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

Silber stepped over the dead Beowolf as he loaded a fresh magazine into Erfrierung and pulled the charging bolt to make sure the gun was ready. Weiss followed along with Ruby, Silber sighed upon hearing their bickering. The trio were team mates for Oum's sake. They shouldn't be fighting like this; they should be heading towards the ruins. Before the Heir could turn around Ruby and Weiss were whisked into the air.

"Crap, nevermore, I got to…" Before Silber could say anything, he heard more Beowolf and aimed down the sights on his weapon before loading a Schnee ice dust canister into the gun.

"Ok, let's dance!" Silber said as he began to fire.

5 minutes later.

Silber pulled Erfrierung out of the last Beowolf's throat as he made his way into the clearing. Ahead he saw Blake and Yang, both holding a chess piece, they turned to face him as he walked towards them, rifle at the ready.

"Sup Snow king, where's your queen?" Silber rolled his eyes as he walked past them.

"Weiss is captured by a Nevermore, Ruby? Same fate, I'm going searching for them." Silber was intruded by a high-pitched squeal, he looked up to see Ruby and Weiss falling. Deciding that Ruby would land safety he decided to help Weiss and ran to catch the heiress. He slid under her, Weiss landed in Silber's arms and blushed as the boy laughed.

"Just dropping in, Princess?" Weiss blushed and jumped out of his arms as she readied Myrtenaster. The duo looked up at the approaching Never more as Silber noticed a large scorpion Grimm, dripping with moss and scars on its shell smash through the trees.

"A damned Death stalker?! How many Grimm are here!?" Weiss was distracted by Ruby as the girl rushed towards the Death stalker. Weiss rushed forward as Silber began to shoot at the never more. Silber walked over as Weiss finished speaking to Ruby.

"This isn't going to work, never more has the speed and air power, death stalker has the strength and armor. We need to lure them to the ruins. Ruby you take the others and go, I can handle the luring part. "Ruby nodded as she and the others took off, Weiss looking back as Silber fired and skated on ice, leading the Grimms to the canyon.

The death stalker broke off its pursuit of Silber to attack Pyrrha and Ren. Silber watched as the never more crashed through the pillars the girls were standing on. Silber watched as the girls got to safety. Silber skated over on a slope of ice.

"Weiss, Silber can you two slow the Never more down?" Silber nodded before loading his weapon with ice dust and unleashing a slash of ice from his weapon as Weiss froze the never more to the ground. Silber watched as the others got a Launcher ready. Silber chuckled as Weiss who blushed as they launched Ruby at the never more as Weiss used her glyphs to help her pull the bird up the cliff. Silber watched the bird be cut down by Ruby.

Later.

And Silber Feuer. Will make up team, RWSBY (the s is silent if people are going to ask how it fits the color rule.)

Author notes

 **Ok like I said RWBY is hard for me to write at times. Along with the color rule it's hard to think up how to write these characters. I'm also horrible at making up team names, so I apogize if I don't do the best at those. Anyway, next chapter will either be up tonight or Saturday. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	5. Cold as ice

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heiress and the Ice Knight. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Reminds me of those bunk beds your sister wanted when we were children, Weiss." Silber said as he and the rest of team RWSBY looked at the beds. Silber cocked an eyebrow at the bed stacked on top of one another, one by books, the other by ropes. Before anyone could speak up, Weiss remember the time.

"We are going to be late for our first class!" With that said the team rushed out of the room and to the class room.

20 minutes later.

Silber slammed his head into the desk in fatigue, he was beyond bored and tired. Even if he was an heir the class was becoming so mundane, Professor Port wasn't even discussing a subject.

He was broken from his stupor by Weiss who raised her hand in regards to Ruby, her expression easily showing her contempt. Silber watched as the Heiress ran off to change into her regular uniform. Yang looked over Ruby to speak to the Heir.

"Silber, Wiess by any chance not like Ruby being leader? Is it because you two haven't started dating yet?" Silber blushed and was about to offer a response when Weiss rushed in, Myrtenaster at the ready. Silber crossed his arms and watched the girl fight the Grimm.

The boy watched as the girl gracefully dodged the beast's blows as she spun and stabbed at the beast. Silber watched her get disarmed and could barely hear Ruby being yelled at by the Heiress, Silber just shook his head as he watched the girl leap into the air on one of her beautiful glyphs before skewering the Grimm through the stomach.

Silber nodded in impression at the girl's talents. He then left the room with his team and was glad he was nearly at their dorm.

The Heir paused as he heard Ruby being berated by Weiss and before he could move to break up the Argument, Professor Port and Head Master Ozpin pulled the two students aside. Silber merely sighed before turning to a data pad on his school and typing in a command. Blake and Yang peeked over the heir's shoulder as he typed.

"Um, Silber? What are you doing?" Yang got her answer a minute later as the data pad possessed a camera feed of both students and their scolding's. Silber handed a pair of headphones to Blake and Yang and motioned for them to sit on their beds.

"Ozpin has Titan Industries cameras throughout the building. I don't want to listen. Wiess herself will tell me what happened and she will no doubt be back later then Ruby. I'm going to bed; I will be up when she's back." With that the Heir sat down on his bed and passed out, Yang and Blake shared a confused look before staring at the camera feeds as they talked about the duo. Silber rolled over in his sleep.

Author notes

 **Ok I'm sorry these chapters are short and the dialogue is iffy, I am not entirely the best at interactions between others in every story I make. As for the 500 words. I usually don't have time to write 2000 word chapters all the time. When I have more time, I will make longer chapters. Until then, lighting wolf out!**

 **p.s: The Blake story will be up on Saturday 2 chapters I mean.**


	6. different views

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for Another chapter of Heiress and the Ice Knight. Enjoy the 300-500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Ugh, this is becoming nothing but tedious, Weiss why are we at the docks again?" Silber asked as the huntsmen followed the rest of RWBY around the docks. The heiress had dragged Silber and the rest of the team to the docks and it was beginning to drive on his nerves. Silber and the others stopped as a Monkey Faunus jumped off one of the ships and ran past the group. Silber blinked as Yang spoke up.

"Good Weiss you wanted to see the people we are going to fight and there they go." Silber rolled his eyes as Weiss's outburst and went to go look down the street as he looked over a destroyed, burned out Store. Silber didn't notice Ruby bump into a small girl and rolled her eyes at the girl as they began to talk about stuff like Combat Skirts and things. Weiss came over a second later and looked over at the store.

"Must be White fang. It can't be another group. Silber was about to speak up when Blake cut the boy off.

"No it can't be, White fang aren't like this." Silber rolled his eyes at his best friend as the two friends began to bicker and bicker. Silber turned to Ruby and Yang.

"I am going to go train; Weiss is going to be like this all day. Trust me guys, they will be like this for a while. The longer you guys hang around Weiss, you learn a lot more the longer you are able to understand her. Good luck." And before either of the girls could protest, Silber has already vanished in a cloud of ice as they turned to look at Weiss and Blake, both still agreeing.

Silber slashed the Beowolf in half as he stepped over it and then cut another down at the waist. The heir has slain dozens of Grimm but no matter how many he cut down, Silber still had dozens of the monsters to deal with at the moment. Silber turned Erfrierung into its rifle form and aimed down the sights as he kept firing into the swarm of Grimm. Each one was killed, either by a head shot or the explosive, incendiary rounds Silber had **helped** his company manufacture. Silber slumped to the ground, tired as he took out a photo. It showed Weiss and Silber as they were standing next to each other, Silber had his arm around Weiss's back and the girl had layed her head on his shoulder. Silber knew about the crush Weiss had on him but he was waiting for the heiress to come and admit she liked him. Silber was pulled from his thoughts a minute later by a call from Ruby.

"Silber, Blake ran off, we need help to go find her." Silber nodded and rushed off, his mind still racing.

Author notes

 **Due to Weiss's short role in the season 1 finale, the chapter next will be set before the food fight in best day ever. Sorry guys, I'll try and make chapters without many time skips. Anyway, until then, lighting wolf out!**


	7. Food fight

**Summary/ disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heiress and the Ice knight. Enjoy the 300-word chapter.**

"Oh boy, she shouldn't have done that." Silber said as he flipped the table over to avoid a small avalanche of food from crushing him. The heir then smirked and used his semblance to kick a row of ice cream into Pyrrha, knocking the Champion down before grabbing a piece of bread to block Nora's wild swings. The heir jumped away as Weiss squirted a bottle of mustard and Ketchup at the ground, blowing over the others. Yang then leapt in and began to beat down Ren with Turkey.

Silber turned and dodged a water melon thrown at him before he was knocked to the side by Nora a minute later, food spattering all over his school uniform as Weiss followed by Yang and Blake soon joined the heir, defeated in a pile. Silber looked up in time to see Ruby Smash Team JNPR into the wall, defeating the team. Silber smiled as he walked over and pulled Weiss out of a pile of meats. The heir and heiress looked over as Silber wiped his glasses off, his uniform dripping with sauces.

"Ok, I know that our uniforms right now are ruined…. But that was freaking fun… LET AROUND TWO BEGIN!" And with that the heir pelted Jaune with meats as the rest of his team joined in. Silber laughed as he began to get more and more messy. The teams continued this brawl well until it was broken up later by Glynda. Silber groaned, his smile turning into a frown as he looked over at a blushing Weiss as the heir grinned and looked down at his uniform, juices and food dripping off of it. Silber began to walk off the room ready to find more clothing.

Author notes.

 **Ok I apogize 1000 times for how short this chapter is, I couldn't think of the food fight being longer. But I wanted to include it at least a little. Anyway, if I get a chance it will be longer as a chapter, until then, lighting wolf out!**


	8. Gallaint duel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heiress and the Ice Knight. Enjoy the 400- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"The next match will be between Mr. Vasilias and Mr. Feuer." Silber grinned as he readied Erfrierung. The boy walked up one side of the stage as Neptune walked up the other. The boys bowed as Silber winked to Weiss who blushed before his high-tech glasses cloaked his eyes in white shades. The boy pulled Erfrierung from his back and pointed it at Neptune as he freed his own weapon and stood ready.

"Silber has this, he's very skilled in combat." Yang grinned at the heiress as she blushed at her words.

"Ah has the princess fond her knight in shining ice armor? I think I might ask him to the dance." Weiss growled.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Silber easily parried the first strike from Neptune's trident before kicking the boy back. Silber turned his weapon into its rifle form and fired a burst of bullets which threw the boy further across the stage. Neptune looked at his screen to see it was at 80 percent. The teen jabbed at the heir who responded by freezing Neptune's weapon to his hand and then back handing him with the hilt of the saber.

"You're not terribly good at this, are you?" Neptune growled and transformed his weapon before continuing to fire it nonstop at Silber. The heir leaned his head to the side, missing the hail of gunshots effortlessly before turning and slamming Erfrierung into the ground. Knight like ice armor wrapped its self around Silber as the helmet closed and Silber opened his now Blue eyes through the helmet before grasping his weapon.

"Bring it on, Trident boy." Neptune growled and charged at Silber who made no movement to dodge or counter the hit. Neptune's weapon went through the boy's chest before Silber grinned.

"Not good enough, Neptune." Neptune looked in horror to see the weapon has lodged itself into the heir's armor but left the boy unharmed. Silber blasted the boy back before tossing Neptune off the stage. The boy's aura was gone.

"Mr. Feuer wins." Silber walked past the knocked-out team SSSN member while Weiss looked up at the score board.

Not a drop of his aura was gone.

"Wow, Silber really put Neptune on ice don't you think, Weiss?" The heiress could only nod as she blushed.

Author notes

 **Ok I made this to show the rivalry between Silber and Neptune and how different their skills are. Next chapter will be out tomorrow but I won't be doing painting the town. Well not yet possibly. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Frozen romance

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heiress and the Ice Knight. Enjoy the 300- 500-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Hmm, Titan Industries just shipped a large amount of dust and its new line of 'Pawn' battle mechs. I didn't think R&D would be finishing those mechs for another few weeks. Iron Wood must have just sent over the money we needed." Silber said as the heir walked with Ruby and Weiss to the CCT. Ruby turned and ran away saying something about 'Asking Penny.' Silber barely noticed as he and Weiss entered the tower, Silber turned off his scroll to talk to Weiss for the first time since their trip from the school.

Silber now sported a pair of white jeans, a silver/whiteish jack and matching t shirt with his families' company emblem and new shades.

The heir spoke to Weiss a minute later as the elevator reached the top.

"You know Weiss, we have been in Vale for so long I forgot about home. My families' company is still making tons of money and they didn't even tell me about it. It's just so weird, you know?" Weiss nodded and blushed before turning and walking to one of the monitors. A hologram greeted the two.

"How can I help…. Oh Mr. Feuer and Ms. Schnee. How wonderful to see you both here? May I help either of you with anything?" Silber turned to Weiss as the heiress spoke.

"Yes, we need info on the last reported sighting of the White fang." The hologram nodded but not before turning to Silber.

"Mr. Feuer, I regret to inform you that your grandfather died. The case is still being investigated, I'm sorry for your loss. I will look through the data. And Ms. Schnee, I won't inform your father." Silber smashed the railing in anger as he turned to Weiss.

"Dad….. he told the White fang where he was. Or he did it himself. My grandfather was a kind man who wanted to clean up the corruption in the company, Weiss. That's the only reason my father would attack him." Weiss nodded in sympathy for her friend. She then remembered the important question she walked to ask before they were inturpputed.

"Silber…. We have been friends for a while now, right?" Silber nodded as he returned to normal. The heiress blushed and looked at her feet before continueing.

"And with the dance coming up, I wanted to ask if you would like to accompany me to the dance?" Silber grinned through his pain and looked the girl in the eye.

"Do you like me, Weiss?" Weiss blushed and muttered something.

"I have a crush on you." Silber pretened to not hear and cupped his ear.

"What, Weiss?" Weiss said again.

"I have a crush on you." Silber smirked and the heiress lost her temper.

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, YOU DUNCE! NOW WILL YOU GO OR NOT!?" Weiss was answered by a small, romantic kiss on her lips. And a smirking Silber.

"Thought you would never ask, Princess, or would you pefer, Snow queen, I know you like snow angel." Weiss smiled at her now boyfriend.

"You stupid dunce, your lucky I like you." She said as she layed her head on Silber's shoulder before their scrolls went off.

Author notes

 **Ok the dance is going to be different, I have a feeling you readers might like it though. When the Ruby story reachs season 4, I will be giving this story my full attention. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. ice cold punch

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heir and the Ice Knight. Enjoy 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Damn the dance for being so uninteresting." Silber thought as he danced with his new girlfriend. Weiss was happy for finally getting to dance with Silber before the boy turned to the entrance and scowled.

"Silber?" The heir turned to Weiss and hugged her before speaking.

"Weiss, someone's at the CCT, I want to go check and make sure its ok. I will come back as soon as I'm done ok?" Weiss frowned but nodded as the boy ran out the door and pulled out his scroll to summon his locker. The boy pulled Erfrierung from the locker and then turned to run to the locker.

"Whoever the hell is attacking the tower is going to suffer, Weiss is going to kill me for ditching her to fight." Silber grumbled as he turned his weapon into its saber form and then waited for the elevator to ascend as he put in a magazine of explosive dust into the weapon as the elevator reached the top. Silber looked around before noticing the masked girl at the terminal, he fired a round which knocked the girl from the terminal.

"You're going to pay for ruining the dance." The girl threw a fire ball which scorched Silber's tux before he froze the fire and then swung his weapon down which knocked the girl to the side. The intruder growled before summoning two blades and starting to swing them wildly at Silber. He blocked, parried and deflected each and every strike before lashing out with a kick which threw the thief into the terminal, damaging it. Silber held Erfrierung to the girl's neck.

"Give it up, I won't ask again." Silber then parried the girl's strike before freezing her to the floor.

"Get up from that, flame brain. Weiss! She's going to kill me." The boy leapt out the window as Iron wood and a group of Atlas soldiers found the girl and her virus.

Silber fixed his tux as best as he could as he walked in and growled upon seeing Neptune trying to flirt with Weiss who was thankfully ignoring him. The heir walked up before punching Neptune who crashed into the punch table and stumbling the ground, out cold.

"No one touches my princess." Weiss blushed at the nickname before smiling despite herself.

"About time you showed back up, he wouldn't be quiet. I had to keep trying to stall him before he tried making a move. So how did the tower exploring go well, my knight?" Silber laughed before sitting down and holding his girlfriend's hand.

"It was fine, some flame brain tried to hack in I think. Ironwood can handle it. Would you like to dance?" Weiss nodded and smiled as she took her date's hand and the two began to dance as Sun laughed at Neptune's blunder.

"He decked you, Nep."

Author notes

 **Ok I'm sorry for how I made the chapter. I didn't know how to handle the dance for Weiss so I made due. The next chapter will be tomorrow. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	11. Ice Danceing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heiress and The Ice Knight. Enjoy the 400-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

"Damn it, Princess! Stand still!" Silber said as he spared with his girlfriend, Weiss dodged yet another strong from Erfrierung. She swung Myrtenaster which Silber blocked as he kicked the girl back, their smirks never leaving their faces as they circled each other.

"What's wrong, my knight, your girlfriend too tough for you?" Silber growled and then turned his weapon into its rifle form before opening fire which Weiss evaded by leaping into the air with one of her glyphs. Silber froze the girl by timing his blast with her jump, Silber summoned his ice armor in this time to prepare himself for the next phase of their fight. The girl shattered her ice as she and Silber traded blows, Silber brought his weapon down hard on Weiss's, trying to overpower her while he melted his armor. Weiss smirked then decided to fight dirty. She kissed Silber as they clashed. Silber blushed and spun away in shock.

"Did you just? Weiss …. that was a low blow." The Heir and Heiress grinned and then rushed at each other again as Weiss aimed a kick which Silber ducked before he grabbed and threw her by the wrist which Weiss landed on one foot like an icy ballerina.

"Show off." Silber said as he loaded a magazine of flame dust into his weapon and then blocked 5 strikes from Weiss. The boy lashed out with his semblance as Weiss ducked, Silber kicked out and knocked her back as the two looked at their aura. Both had nearly the same amount of Aura. Silber and Weiss readied themselves as Silber blocked a strike from Weiss and then swung his weapon as Weiss did the same. Both were knocked to the floor.

"Well, I am done, I can't feel my legs, you ok, Princess?" Weiss nodded as the two climbed to their feet and shook the dust off of themselves.

"Well your speed needs some work, I don't see much else I can help you improve on. We also do have that date to go on." Silber rolled his eyes as the girl started to drag him by the wrist with her.

"Ok ok, I get it Weiss, I still need to go get ready ok?" Weiss nodded as the two shared a kiss before Weiss walked off to go get ready for their date. Ozpin had requested that Silber not join the rest of the team on their Trip to Mountain Glenn. Silber shook his head then then turned on his scroll before typing something into it. A titan Inc. bullhead was activated and then sent to the Heir as he looked around before climbing into it.

"Ozpin, your good but you're not going to keep me from going to see my girlfriend on her team trip." And with that the bullhead took off towards the mountain.

Author notes

 **Ok, unlike my ruby story. This story will be differing from the show at times. Next chapter will be during the mountain Glenn episodes. Until then, lighting wolf out!**

 **Also their date that they mentioned is after the invasion.**


	12. searching ruins

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heiress and the Ice knight. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Hmm, Dr. Oobleck took everyone but me here? Mountain Glenn? We had a facility here, I am glad we managed to get them out before something happened to them. Hmm I won't be going to go and find Weiss yet, she will kill me if I go see her before nighttime." Silber said as he set the Bullhead down a few miles away from the city. The huntsmen in training looked around before deciding to explore and got Erfrierung out of the locker on the dropship before using his wrist mounted scroll to send the Bullhead back towards its landing zone.

Silber fired a burst into the Beowolf before stepping over its corpse and then looking around as he walked through part of the abandoned city. Silber was shaking his head in annoyance, he knew the city had been besieged by the Grimm and Atlas, hadn't really sent any rescue efforts to the city. Silber took some of his companies' new Pawn combat droids and managed to help evacuate most of the town with them. The company managed to save over 400 people and it grew the companies' fame. Silber hated how his father decided to risk losing lives over protecting innocent people from Grimm.

Silber heard a rustle and aimed his weapon at the buildings before he was pinned by three ice shards. Weiss stood there, her eyes narrowing in anger at her boyfriend who grinned nervously.

"I am in trouble, aren't I?" Weiss grinned an evil smirk.

"Oh yes, you are."

Silber blushed as Weiss sat on his back as they talked on top of one of the abandoned buildings.

"Weiss, you know why I came. You're my girlfriend and my team leader, I wasn't going to stay at school. Plus, there is some problems going on with the company and I couldn't talk to any of the techs at school." Weiss blushed but held a finger to her boyfriend's lips.

"I am very angry at you on one hand, on the other, I am glad you came to see me. I do miss you when you aren't around, my knight." She cooed as Silber blushed before she spoke again.

"I will make you a deal, we explore the town and find out research for next classes, I won't get mad at you for coming to see me against Ozpin's wishes. Deal?" Silber nodded at his girlfriend as they shared a kiss before Silber readied Erfrierung for battle and followed the girl deeper into the town to go and check it out. A howl disrupted the couple as Silber turned to Weiss before turning his weapon into its saber form as Weiss readied Myrtenaster.

"Looks like the history lesson will have to wait, Snowflake. Or do you want me to call you princess or snow queen?" Weiss shook her head and smiled at her boyfriend's antics as they prepared to fight the Grimm.

Author notes

 **Ok, I will be making next chapter non-story and it will take place for a few hours until no brakes and the rest of season 2.**

 **Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. science love

**Summary/ disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heiress and the Ice Knight. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Hmm, I am guessing you asked to come to this part of town because of our dual companies' interest in the area around here?" Silber said as he shot the last Beowolf before slicing a creep in half and freezing a Ursa. Weiss cut the last Beowolf in half and then sheathed her weapon.

"Yes, I know Titan industries had some weapons factories here and a telecommunications center here. But you should stop trying to avoid the issue, I know you love me Silber, I love you a lot as well. I just wish you would at least, I don't know…. Warn me?" Silber looked around at the destroyed town before sitting on a destroyed car.

"I know, I should have told you. It's just, I look around and see how far our families' businesses' have fallen and wonder if it's worth the fight, you know? I don't think I'm strong enough to…." Silber was cut off as Weiss placed a finger on his lips before kissing him, Silber wrapped his arms around her waist as Weiss wrapped her arms around his neck. The heir and heiress separated but continued to hold each other and look into each other's eyes.

"I know, I will be with you every step of the way, you promised to be with me every step of the way, you are my boyfriend, Silber, I won't leave you to this fight alone." Silber smiled as the two embraced and continued to sit on the car as they talked and talked. Silber barely noticed the change but Weiss, ever the vigilant and thinking girl did.

"Silber, you stay here for now, I am going to go to our camp and tell them I'm going to be looking around the ruins. Ok?" Silber nodded at his girlfriend as she kissed him before running off towards the direction of his Team's camp. Silber smiled before turning to look at the forest as the moon began to rise. The heir took off his glasses and looked around the destroyed town.

"Damn it dad, you always put the money before the lives of those in need, I won't ever do something like that." Silber was distracted by a canister on the ground before looking at it.

"Huh? Schnee Corporation? I didn't think they had a dust plant out this fair." Silber was broken from his stance by Weiss as the girl motioned for him to follow.

"You're coming with me, I won't sleep without by boyfriend near me." Silber blushed at her smirk before starting to follow her as she slipped her dainty hand into his larger hand. The heir blushed as they walked toward the camp and then walked into it. Oobleck, Yang, and Blake were asleep, Ruby was missing. Silber was ready to search for the girl but decided against it.

Author notes

 **Ok the show chapters will be up next week, will be putting some non-story chapters up soon until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	14. White fang throwdown

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heiress and the Ice knight. Enjoy the 400- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster teeth do.**

Silber was awoken by the explosion, he looked over to see smoke rise in the distance, Professor Oobleck turned his head to look along with Weiss, Blake, Yang.

"Hmm, Mr. Feuer, Ms. Schnee, you two go investigate that, Ms. Belladonna, Ms. Xio Long, we will go search for Ruby." Silber nodded before turning Erfrierung into its saber form.

"Got it." Silber said before sprinting off in the direction of the smoke, Weiss turned to nod at her teammates before chasing after her boyfriend.

"Slow down! Whoever set that off no doubt has a lot of troops defending it." Silber nodded and slowed down slightly as he jumped from tree to tree, Weiss followed by tree as she huffed in annoyance.

'I am dating a boy who has as much experience in battle as a child' Weiss thought as she and Silber arrived at the source of the explosion. Below were dozens of White fang troopers, bullheads, containers of dust and explosives.

"Well, I think we can put to rest where that equipment they stole from Atlas and your company came from." Weiss nodded, her eyes narrowing in rage.

"Alright, men, our orders are to keep digging, boss thinks there is something here, we are also to be a distraction for any Hunters that happen to show up." Silber cursed before groaning in annoyance, a Faunus with a chainsaw stepped into the camp as Silber jumped down.

"Well, well, well, we have a prince, I always wanted to kill you." Weiss exploded in rage at this and jumped down on a Glyph.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND, YOU ANIMALS!" Ice shards rained down, taking our dozens of White fang members as they charged.

"Kill the Schnee!" Silber slashed a White fang goon before headbutting and cutting another down, he turned his weapon into its rifle form before cutting down more of the Faunus soldiers in a hail of gunfire.

"I'm the impatient one, Princess?" Weiss gave her boyfriend a look that could melt a Grimm in half and Silber shut up before reloading his weapon.

"Kill them both!" The White Fang Lieutenant screamed at his troops as they charged and Silber froze half of them with his semblance before kicking the man into a collapsed building.

"Maybe you should work on your fighting skills before you complain about your soldiers sucking at combat." Silber grinned as the man got up and growled.

"I will gut you for that, boy." Weiss landed beside her boyfriend and growled.

"No, you won't **HES Mine.** " Silber blushed.

"Ok then, Weiss."

Author notes

 **Hey, I am back, I decided to do a short chapter and I will be making more chapters for this story on Friday. I will update the Ruby story once I am done with this one. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. Fighting in love

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heiress and the Ice Knight. Enjoy the 400- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

Silber deflected hit after his as Weiss began to barrage the chainsaw wielding lieutenant with ice shards.

"DON'T YOU EVER HURT MY BOYFRIEND!" Silber smiled a bit as he kicked White Fang soldier to the side and deflected the blade of another before kicking him into a weapons caches.

Weiss parried each and every blow, Myrtenaster slashing at the man's stomach, she made a glyph under the man before using it to launch him into the side of a building.

"You're going to pay for that, Princess." Weiss growled.

"No one calls me princess, but my boyfriend…." She growled before spinning the weapon and changing the dust to fire.

Silber kicked another soldier into a wall before bringing his weapon up and slashing another soldier on the side. He turned Erfrierung into its rifle form and fired on another group of the faunus soldiers and took them down out cold.

"Weiss…" Silber said before running towards the direction the girl had ran in.

Weiss had slowed down a bit in her speed but continued to bounce off her glyphs and slash at his back. The soldier brought his chainsaw down and nearly sawed the girl in half. Silber continued to run towards the man before kicking off the man's back and slashing at the man before choke slamming the man into the ground and slashing at the man's weapon before kicking his mask so hard it shattered and sent the man falling to the ground. Weiss raised Myrtenaster to bring the weapon down on the man before Silber stopped her.

"Weiss, he's not worth it." Weiss nodded before the girl looked back at the city.

"I hope the team and everyone else is alright." Silber smiled and sweetly kissed the girl.

"Their fine, I can tell, we should get back home." Silber said as a company bullhead landed and the couple got into it before the transport flew into the air and flew towards the city.

Silber hugged Weiss to him and kissed the girl sweetly as the transport flew back towards Vale.

"Silber stop!" Weiss laughed as the boy cuddled her.

"No, you're my princess, I want to shower you with love." Weiss blushed and hugged the boy back as the Bull head flew back into Vale.

Author notes

 **I will be making another chapter on Friday or the Friday after that, I will explain some changes in the story then. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	16. Hunt

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Heiress and the Ice Knight. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

"Remind me something…. Why are we going to the Forever Forest? The company that owns these radars are allowed to have security around. My company does, I don't know why anyone else wouldn't." Silber said as he looked out from the Bullhead that carried him and the rest of team RWBYS. Weiss walked over to her boyfriend as he looked out the door while holding Erfrierung. The Heiress carried the weapon and handed it to Silber as he looked up.

"It's no doubt because even with new security, they still need backup. These aren't any regular woods, Silber, we both know there's nothing but Grimm in them and that it is far worse for people without the weapons/training to deal with them." Silber nodded before he jumped out.

"Dunce!" Weiss said as she, followed by the rest of her team, leapt out of the Bullhead. Silber used his Semblance to stop his fall as he looked around before pulling his weapon off his back and firing a burst into a Creep Grimm as it lunged. Silber looked up as Weiss landed behind him and kicked her boyfriend.

"Stupid bonehead!" The Heiress hissed as she huffed and walked by her boyfriend as Silber rubbed the back of his head and followed. Ruby, Yang, and Blake landed shortly later as Ruby led the time further and further into the forest.

Silber pulled Erfrierung out of a dead Beowolf while marching further into the forest, he fired another burst as he turned and slashed a Ursa across the chest before freezing and shattering its head a moment later.

"Stupid Grimm should know better than to challenge a team of Hunters in the woods." Silber groaned as he looked around and saw a cave.

"Ruby, I see a cave we haven't looked in yet, I bet the device is in there." Ruby nodded as the team walked in and was instantly surrounded by Grimm.

"Guess I guessed right." Silber said as he kicked a Creep back before cutting a Beowolf in half and then shattering a third Beowolf.

"Lucky." Weiss grumbled as she cut a Creep in half before kicking it and then bouncing off her Glyphs and then landing as she left over a dozen Beowolves dead behind her. Blake and Yang mowed down another group as Silber ducked the slash of another Beowolf before beheading the creature. Silber looked down at the corpse as he looked around the area.

"This is the place but why do Grimm want a signal device so badly? They aren't smart enough to realize what it does or why it's important. Something sinister is going on, I don't like it." Silber said as Weiss walked over.

"We need to look for the other devices in the forest, this isn't the only one here." Silber nodded and followed her and the others out.

Author notes

 **Ok, I will be making these chapters either 400-600 words if because not a lot happens during this arc and the important things haven't happened yet. Until next chapter. Lighting wolf out!**


End file.
